German Patent Application No. DE 195 19 488 A1 describes a rate-of-rotation sensor having a first and a second vibrating mass, an excitation arrangement inducing the first and the second vibrating mass to a vibration, a first deflection of the first vibrating mass being recorded by an evaluation arrangement, and a second deflection of the second vibrating mass being recorded by an additional evaluation arrangement, the first and the second deflection not being provided parallel to each other and not parallel to the oscillation. A disadvantage of this rate-of-rotation sensor is that the first deflection cannot be evaluated in a differential manner, so that a first evaluation signal from the evaluation element is not only a function of the Coriolis force but also features relatively high potential interference.